


storm

by littledust



Category: Clover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm

The ever-present hum of electricity in the back of his mind had dimmed to nothing, leaving behind a perfect quiet almost chilling in its vast emptiness. Ran cuddled closer to Gingetsu, too disoriented to be ashamed of such childish behavior. The power was never supposed to go out, not like this. Power outages were things belonging to a bygone era, one far less mechanized. And yet the lights and computers and _everything_ remained off, and storm winds howled outside.

A hand smoothed his hair. "It's all right." And it was, actually; that he was here, able to be with this person, was nearly overwhelming. The sleepy, frantic wander down the hallway had been instinctive, and so had crawling in beside the older man, so lonely had he been when first the lights flickered and died. And before he could realize himself and stammer out apologies for his imposition--then had come the greatest wonder of all: these arms around him, keeping out the night. Keeping him from being alone.

Ran closed his eyes, content to drowse; to fall into a deeper sleep would be to lose this sense of contact, of warmth in the dark. He could always have used his little lamp for companionship, but somehow--no, of course--this was better.

This was more than enough.


End file.
